A Miss In Time
by ms.matty.norrington
Summary: StarrLynn was the only one who knew. She couldnt keep it a secret for long. Professor Snape takes her on his missions, and dark arises. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a cool October day and all was well at Hogwarts. Starr Lynn was the type of person to take random walks to no where and end up somewhere random. She was a very random person and was the oddball at the school. That's why se and Luna Lovegood were such great friends. Starr and Luna were in their last and final year, along with the "Golden Trio." Starr was friends with most of the students at the school. There were some of the Slytherins she couldn't stand. As for Draco Malfoy, he was O.K. in her book. Starr's parents are both Death-Eaters and Starr was destined to become one as well. She greatly admired Lord Voldernort because he had that power over humans that only he could control. Starr and Luna were just sitting by the lake, minding their own business when an annoying first year came running up to them. "Starr!!! Vlad's getting beat-up!!!" Vlad was Starr's younger first year brother. "NO!" And Starr got up. She ran to where Vlad and the other boy were fighting. "Vlad! Stop it this instant!" Vlad looked at his sister with pleading eyes. "Oh Vladdy."Starr pulled him off of the other boy. Professors Snape and Dumbledore came running out. "What in the merlins name is going on here?" professor dumbledore asked, sternly. "Im sorry sir. This is all my fault. I hadn't kept a close eye on Vladdy here and... I take full responsibility for him. Professor Dumbledore gave a small smile. "Its ok Miss Maddison. Of course, he will have to have some form of punishment." "Yes sir. I completely understand that. I do believe Mr. Filch is in need of some helpers tonight with the Halloween Party. Vlad and Mr. Guillers could do the honors." Vlad looked at Starr. "Don't look at me like that. You did this of your own free will." Mr. Filch came and took Vlad and the other boy. "Miss. Maddison, might a have a word?" Professor Snape asked. Starr nodded and followed Professor Snape into the castle. He led her to his office down in the dungeons. He sat her down and his desk and paced the room. "O.K. Professor. You're starting to scare me. What's wrong?" Starr asked, anxiously. "First of all, I know that your parents are both Death-eaters and very good friends of Roche Frosh. I want you to come with me tonight on my mission." "But sir! Tonight is the Halloween Party! As Ravenclaw Prefect I do believe it is my duty to be there." Severus looked at the girl before him. "You don't understand. Frosh is planning on killing your parents on sight. I want you to be there to stop him." At this news, Starr was completely thrown from her state of total valor to pure shock and horror. "Does Professor Dumbledore know about this?" "Yes. He has agreed to let me take you along. That is of course, if you're willing to." Starr thought for a moment. "If it means saving my parents from a horrible fate, then yes. I will do whatever is necessary for me to kill this plan of Frosh'." "Good girl. Now, we will leave tonight around 6:30. We should be back before the Party ends." Starr nodded. "All I ask of you is to wear some blue jeans and a tee-shirt. You will, unfortunately, be in the presence of Lucius Malfoy. I do not want him to harm you. You will not be harmed whilst I am there. I guarantee that." And Starr left, with a feeling of both sickness, and giddiness. _So... Professor Snape doesn't want anyone to harm me? Awww. How nice of him... WAIT!! What am I thinking? This is the snarky snake of the dungeons and he doesn't want anything to happen to an innocent Ravenclaw prefect? There is a double meaning in his words._She thought to herself. Meanwhile, Severus was on a different page. _Its true. I do not wish anything bad to happen to my little darling. O.K. Severus. Calm your role. She is much to young for you, ol' boy. However, she does have a certain charisma about her that sends me over the edge. I actually might be falling for her like I fell for Lily._ Severus smiled, in the vicinity of his own bedroom chambers.

_**So what does everyone think of this little piece of work? I hope it was ok. Very dark things are about to happen. What is in store for our young Ravenclaw prefect? We shall see!!**_

"I


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note

Sorry for the delay ladies and gents. I have another account on here and im basically writing like

5 stories at one time. I am going to re-write chapter one

Bear with me please.

Thanks. KKJ


End file.
